


a special morning

by the_forgotten_daydreamer



Series: Voltron: Legendary Defender [9]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Lance (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Established Relationship, Everyone Is Alive, Family, Family Fluff, Fix-It, Fluff, Happy, Happy Ending, Love, M/M, Married Couple, Morning Cuddles, New Family, Omega Keith (Voltron), Post-Canon, Pregnant Keith (Voltron), Shadam, Sleepy Cuddles, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22106080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_forgotten_daydreamer/pseuds/the_forgotten_daydreamer
Summary: An ordinary morning turns into something much more special for Keith and Lance.-Sort of fix-it post s8: everybody is happy and alive, and got the ending they deserved. That’s it~ enjoy.-☆Birthday gift for 9Melodious_Nocturne9☆(read notes, please)
Relationships: Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Voltron: Legendary Defender [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1680511
Comments: 8
Kudos: 160





	a special morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [9Melodious_Nocturne9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/9Melodious_Nocturne9/gifts).



> My first fic of 2020, hell yeah!  
> Just a little something I’ve been working on for my dear klancer friend 9Melodious_Nocturne9 who turns 21 today (posting this at midnight because I didn't wanna jinx it)!  
> I didn't want to get sappy, but whatever: first of all, HAPPY BIRTHDAY!  
> What can I say..? I’m proud of you, man: may you have an amazing year (and many more) full of joy, love, luck and fun. You’re more amazing than you can even possibly imagine and I love you so much!  
> I hope you'll like this little gift ♡

The frizzy summer breeze delicately moved the light curtains, windows slightly open to let fresh air fill the room; outside, the birds were chirping already, their happy songs a little too loud, but still nice to listen to in the early morning. The pale sunlight penetrated from the transparent glass, brightening the space with a relaxingly soft white light, natural and warm.

In the room, Keith and Lance laid curled up on the bed, peacefully asleep.

The Japanese’s body was enveloped in the other’s strong yet thin arms, his corvine head pressed against Lance’s bare chest, which rose steadily, soft breaths escaping his slightly parted lips. One of the Cuban’s legs was on Keith’s hipbone, entangling him in a protective way without causing him any discomfort.

Keith’s hands were unconsciously gripping at Lance’s shoulders, maybe afraid that he would leave, or maybe just seeking further comfort, while one of the Cuban’s hands- the one that wasn’t placed under his own head- was trapped in the dark mullet that he was caressing before falling asleep the night before, careful not to pull Keith’s hair.

Keith was the first one to open his eyes, purple and not entirely focused yet, and he immediately looked up at Lance, who was still snoring softly.

He smiled, briefly taking in the beautiful presence before his eyes, that had now adjusted to the light: the tiny freckles on Lance’s caramel skin popped out elegantly, especially on his face and shoulders. His chocolate hair was ruffled, curly again after a whole day gone without straightening it- honestly, Keith preferred it that way- and he didn’t doubt that the side pressed against the pillow was even messier.

He chuckled at the thought, earning a moan from the once asleep form.

“Sorry, did I wake you up?” Keith apologized, adjusting himself so that his face would be directly in front of Lance’s.

The boy groaned, “Mnh, yes,” he yawned, “so mean... I wanted to sleep some more...” Lance complained pouting, not cracking an eye open, but smiling gently, “Good morning anyway, cariño.”

“Morning, baby,” he said, leaning forward to kiss him, “did'ya sleep well?”.

Lance nodded, hair sliding against his hand between it and the pillow, “Yes, thanks...” he finally disclosed his eyelids, revealing those cerulean eyes Keith was so fond of, “and you? Have you been awake for long?”

Keith smiled again, “I was just looking at you,” he said while flopping on his tummy, arms folded under his chin, head turned to face Lance, “you’re so cute when you sleep, Lance.”

“Uhm correction: I'm _always_ cute.” the Cuban replied, assuming the same position as Keith’s. The Japanese stared at the boy in front of him again, gaze soft.

“Don’t look at me like that,” Lance teased, “let a guy have some privacy! You’re basically eating me with your eyes, weirdo." he joked, shifting closer to Keith and kissing him once again, “Besides, you’re cuter~”

“Come on, this isn’t a competition.” Keith laughed, his hand grabbing Lance; the Cuban brought the Japanese’s entangled fingers up, and kissed them gently, smiling as he reached the ring finger, around which there was a fine gold loop inlaid with a thin red ruby line.

“I can’t believe you’re mine,” he breathed out, smiling at his husband, "like, mine. Mine. Forever. Wow..."

“I can’t believe you’re mine either, baby...” Keith replied, a soft chuckle escaping his slightly chapped lips, “it’s been two years already and it still seems so unreal to me… You know, with every day that passes, I actually love you more. No, I know I do."

“Same here,” Lance hummed, a toothy grin on his face, “I just can’t believe how perfect you are. And that I managed to put a ring on it... I'm the luckiest man out there.”

“So am I. I ended up with the most perfect guy."

"No, I did."

"No, _I_ did!"

“Wait, didn’t you say this wasn’t a competition?” Lance teased, raising an eyebrow.

Keith rolled his eyes, punching his husband in the arm teasingly, not violently, “Shut up, _loverboy.”_ he teased, as the other burst out laughing, following him too.

After a while, Keith stretched and sat up on the bed, but Lance seemed to have no intention of getting up any time soon.

“Baby, come on, we can’t sleep all day.”

“Why not?” the Cuban asked, rolling on his side and facing the other way, “We got nothing to do, and I want cuddles!” he yelled on purpose in a childish way, “Keith, I require a cuddling session, now!”

The Japanese sighed defeated, and laid back down, this time letting the other boy be the little-spoon, “Fine,” he breathed out, “but we’re getting up soon anyway."

“Killjoy...” Lance commented, yawning again, “I love you so much, Keith~”

“I love you too, Lance,” he said, tightening the hug, “but I also really love food… I’m hungry. Go make your starving husband some breakfast, please."

The Cuban seemed to be already dozing off, or maybe he was just pretending to.

“Lance?”

“Mh?”

“Do you love me?” Keith asked in a soft tone.

Lance groaned, not really annoyed, “Of course I do. I told you, like, ten seconds ago. I do.” he said, sheepishly rubbing his eyes.

Keith hesitated, “Well, do you love me a lot?”

Worry settled in Lance’s stomach, the Japanese’s hesitant tone enough to make it seem like there was something bad going on, “Yes, why are you asking me like this? What’s wrong, Keith?” he asked, turning around as his eyes widened, “Are you okay?”

The Japanese shook his head, “Not really...” and Lance’s heart skipped a beat.

“W-what is it? Talk to me…”

“I…”

“Yes?”

“Lance, I’m...”

He swallowed, “You’re what?”

“Lance… I’m…” he paused, looking up to meet Lance’s distraught gaze, “I’m… I’m hungry!” the Japanese said, imitating Lance’s previously childish behaviour and laughing to tears as soon as a mixture of relief, confusion and anger washed over Lance, the dawning realization hitting him hard.

The Cuban groaned, hands in his hair, “You idiot, are you trying to give me a frickin’ heart attack? Oh my God- stop laughing, Keith, this isn't funny!” he yelled, exasperated as the other kept on chuckling loudly, “Don’t make me worry like that again! Seriously, I may die next time- Keith, stop laughing, you idiot!”

Lance tackled Keith down, hovering over him as he still laughed, “I’ll make you pay for this, Kogane!” he threatened jokingly, kissing his husband on the neck.

“Oh, Lance, y-you should have seen your face!” Keith grinned, tears still in his eyes, “It was priceless, oh my God! You're so easy to fool." he finished, freeing his arms from Lance’s not tight grip and putting them at the sides of the Cuban’s head, “Kiss me and make me breakfast, you beautiful man.” he said.

Lance rolled his eyes, grinning, and softly kissed the Japanese boy on his lips, then trailing off to his neck and collarbones, “Can I eat that ass, then?”

“Make me coffee and pancakes and maybe I’ll consider your request, McClain." Keith chuckled, “Now go, my stomach’s rumbling embarrassingly loud. Come on!” he finished and, as if on cue, his tummy gave a squeaky noise, confirming the statement.

“Okay, okay, geez.” Lance said, leaving another kiss on his husband’s forehead and sitting back up on the bed, long legs swung to the side as he waited a bit to recollect himself, massaging and scratching his face.

The shock of freezing feet against his back made Lance yelp and practically fall off the bed, as Keith laughed in background, “Holy sh- Keith, come on!”

“I’m sorry,” the Japanese said, drying a tear, “couldn’t help it. Are you okay?” he asked as Lance got up and rubbed his head, “I’ll live, but you? Are you even alive? Put some socks on."

"It's August, baby, I'm not putting socks on!"

"Yes! Fuzzy, cozy, warm socks. And keep those feet away from my warm back, Mr Jack Frost~".

Keith scoffed, "You did not just call me that-"

"I did and I don't regret it. Wear socks or don't come near me ever again, popsicle-feet."

"Ow, but I know you love my feet~" the Japanese teased, sticking one out as proof.

Lance blushed, "It's nine-something in the morning and you're way too kinky to handle now, so I'll go make some food.” he finished, flashing a tender smile.

He quickly stretched and put his t-shirt on, scratching his belly under it as he made his way out of the room.

“Ah, Lance?” Keith called with an urgent tone, and the Cuban turned around, “I have something to tell you. Something serious.”

“Fool me once, shame on you; fool me twice, shame on me.” Lance replied, crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow amusedly, “What is it this time, mh? Are you in extra need of maple syrup on your pancakes?”

“No- well, that too actually, but- Lance. I, huh, I’m...” he blushed slightly, and the Cuban’s expression sobered. Either Keith was a better actor than he’d known, or something was seriously going on here.

“This better not be another joke, Keith, or you can kiss the pancakes _and_ my ass goodbye for a month, I swear.”

“Lance, no, listen. I’m…” he breathed in and out a couple of times, to steady himself, and then lowered his ringed hand on his belly, looking up at his husband with a raised eyebrow and a swift smile.

Lance seemed confused for more than he liked to admit, but slowly his eyes opened wide on reflex, a hand flying to cover his gaping mouth.

"K-Keith, are you… W-wait, are you for real?"

The Japanese nodded, "I've taken two tests in the past days, and they all say that I-"

"You're pregnant!?"

"...Yes, I'm pregnant" he said gingerly, as to avoid Lance to be in too much shock.

"Keith… Keith, I need you to promise me that you're not kidding. Like, swear it. Please, if it's a joke, I don't-"

"It's not. I'm serious." the omega interrupted, reassuring his husband, "I'm 6 weeks pregnant… We're gonna be dads, Lance."

The look on Lance's face was absolutely ecstatic, his pupils blown and a smile from ear to ear. He jumped, leaping from the door to the bed like a bunny, landing on the mattress and hugging Keith tight, kissing him on the cheek as tears of joy streamed down their faces.

"Oh, Keith, I can't believe it! I'm so happy, cariño! Oh my God, Keith, you're-!" 

"I'm sorry I told you so late, I've been wanting to tell you for the past days but I just wanted to make sure I was right, and-"

"Keith, it's fine! I'm so glad you waited and made sure that it's all true! I-" Lance sniffled, delicately placing his warm hands on Keith's belly, still covered by the pajama shirt, "I'm so glad, Keith, and I'm so proud of you!" he croaked out through tears, "We finally did it, oh dios, it's- it feels so unreal." he cried harder, his cheeks and nose now covered by a red blush, "I love you so, so much."

Keith smiled, drying Lance's tears before his own, "I love you too, baby." he said, kissing his husband, "I'm so glad you're happy, I am too! We're finally having a baby…" he said, crying, "In less than a year, we'll be dads! Lance, we'll be dads... Dads. Can you believe it? Dads!" the Japanese yelled, and the two soon melted into a soft kiss, followed by a long, intense hug, both crying of happiness into each other's shoulder.

Their family would grow: they had each other, and a third important part of it on their way.

A few days later, all their friends had been informed, and Keith and Lance's house was immediately filled with presents and gifts from them.

Hunk designed a cradle with comforts for both the baby and the parents, and Pidge installed security cameras around the house with holographic projections to reassure the baby. Coran and Allura crafted toys of all kinds, from those for infants to those for pre-teens, not knowing exactly how fast human babies usually developed. Shiro and Adam, as Generals at the Galaxy Garrison, ran themselves to the ground to make the soon-to-be parents have work turns that allowed frequent breaks and to take their baby with them. Krolia chose a blade for the baby, despite Lance's claims that it was way too early to introduce a baby who wasn't even born yet to weapons- Keith agreed half heartedly- but promised that the baby would've got it when they would be old enough.

Lance's family started to come over weekly to take care of the house and of the couple, cooking and cleaning while they worked- because Keith insisted on working until a month before the due date- and went away for medical exams. They also always brought fresh vegetables and fruit, and delicious milk from their best cows.

Romelle brought ancient books to Keith and Lance for the baby: old tales of Altean heroes, myths and legends suitable for kids and manuals to learn Altean and Galran- last one was a gentle concession from Kolivan.

Keith and Lance's friends and families were there for them and for the baby since the universe finally safe.

The couple was happy and at peace, ready as they could ever be for the newest addition, many more wonderful years and adventures yet to come. 

_**fin.** _  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all liked; especially you, birthday-boy, I love you so much! ♡  
> -  
> DON'T READ AND RUN!  
> Leave kudos and comments (even an emoji can be enough) to feed me, so that I can find the strength to pass my exams and write more. Also please, wish my friend a happy birthday, because I created this fic appositely for him!


End file.
